Spin The BottleNaruto Style
by AnkoMitarashi123
Summary: What happens when you throw together a couple of Jonins, Senseis, genins, and villians in a Spin The Bottle?ANYTHING!HEHE!


**"Hey Who's Gonna Spin the Bottle????", Naruto Yelled.**

**Everyone Jumped at naruto yelling.**

**"I'll Do It!!!",Anko Yelled.**

**"ughhhhhhh",everyone but naruto and anko groaned.**

**"This is so boring!",ino said.**

**Naruto Ignored her.**

***anko spins the bottle*...**

**"HA! You gotta Kiss Itachi!!!!!",naruto teased anko.**

**"well he doesn't look that bad",anko reassured herself.**

**They both leaned forward and pecked each other's lips.**

**"wow that wasn't half bad", itachi whispered to anko.**

***they both blushed...***

**Itachi spun the bottle.....**

**The bottle landed on.................................**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! NEJI, YOU HAVE TO KISS LEE!!!!HAHAHAHA",naruto and anko yelled while laughing.**

**They both looked horrified.**

**TenTen looked like she was just attacked by a weird monkey.**

**They both leaned in slowly and....SMASH!**

**Naruto smashed their heads together forcing them to kiss!!**

**"YOU MORON!!!!",neji yelled.**

**Rock lee spun the bottle.**

**the bottle landed on..NARUTO AND KIBA?!?!?!?!**

**For some reason naruto and kiba seemed ok with it.**

**they both leaned in and smash their lips together for 5 seconds and leaned back to their seats blushing with smirks.**

**Kiba spun the bottle.........**

**The bottle landed on kurenai sensei and asuma sensei**

**as soon as theey realized who was their recipient, they started making out!! some serious tongue and lip action!!!!**

**It went on for about 2 minutes and finally Shikamaru got so grossed out!**

**"HEY DON'T BE A DRAG IF YOUR GOING TO HAVE SEX GO IN THE OTHER ROOM!! NOT IN FRONT OF US YOU TROUBLESOME IDIOTS!!!!!",shikamaru yelled.**

**"Fine", Asuma said between kisses.**

**so they got up and walked into naruto's bedroom.**

**"HEY DON'T GET YOUR SLIMEY WHITE CRAP ON MY SHEETS I JUST WASHED THEM!!!",naruto yelled.**

**So everyone continued the game and Shikamaru volunteered to spin the bottle.**

**It landed between Ino and Temari.**

**They all then landed forward and shikamaru kissed both of them.**

**"woah!!!!",Chouji said."do it again!!!",he chanted.**

**"Shut up!",Ino said.**

**Ino spun the bottle.**

**The bottle landed on The Fifth Kazekage(gaara) and Sakura**

**They both leaned in and kissed each other.**

**Sakura's face turned lava red and gaara was wondering why.**

**She spun the bottle after pulling herself together.**

**It landed on Kankuro and Sasori.**

**They Both leaned in and kissed.**

**Kankuro was discusted because he kissed plastic.**

**Sasori spun the bottle.**

**The bottle landed on.......CHOJI AND TAYUYA!!!!!!!**

**"EWWWWWW!!!! NEVER!!!!",tayuya screamed.**

**"Fine then you'll just have to die!!!!",Anko said with an evil laugh.**

**"no! fine lets just get it over with...",she said in pain.**

**they both leaned forward and pecked each other on the mouth.**

**tayuya spun the bottle and it landed on tsunade and jiraiya**

**"HELL NO!!!!", tsunade screamed and she got up and punched Jiraiya across the room and out the window.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!",kakashi and ebisu screamed."NO MORE MAKE-OUT PARADISE SERIES!!!!",they exclaimed.**

**"PERVY SAGE!!!!!!",naruto yelled."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE GRANDMA???",he yelled to tsunade.**

**"doing some good, WHATS IT TO YA???",she screamed.**

**"YOU JUST KILLED MY SENSEI!!!!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO DIE!!!",he said.**

**"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!",tsunade yelled.**

**Then they both race over to the T.V. and turned on the playstation and put in NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA 4-SHIPPUDEN.**

**Naruto picked his character(the nine-tailed fox version of himself) and tsunade pick her character(herself)**

**and they waited for it to load, giving each other death glares!**

**BEGIN!!!! the game said and they battled for 20 minutes.**

**Finally tsunade performed super heel drop on naruto and he died(in the game of course)**

**"AWWW MAN!!! SCREW YOU OLD LADY!!!!!", he yelled.**

**"hey naruto, you wanna fight??",Anko said to close for comfort.**

**"umm sure.....BUT I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!"naruto said.**

**"YOUR ON!!!!!!!!",she said.**

**(5 seconds later)......**

**"YOU BITCH I ALMOST HAD YOUR ASS!!!!", naruto yelled.**

**"WHATEVER YOU DIP SHIT!!!!!!",anko yelled.**

**After all the rematches they lived happily ever after.....**

**THE END MOTHER FUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
